


I Can See the Stars All the Way From Here

by AppleTaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson is a jerk, M/M, Nobody knows Stiles can sing, Stiles sings Beyonce, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, and inadvertently is responsible for Stiles and Derek's eternal happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTaters/pseuds/AppleTaters
Summary: The opening notes of Beyonce's “Love On Top” began to play over Stiles’ words, and the teenager began dancing sarcastically in his chair.Derek felt as though he was watching the beginnings of a horrific train crash in slow motion, but he felt frozen in place, unable to bring himself to close the video.And then Stiles started singing, and Derek was glued to his chair for an entirely different reason.(In which Stiles has a secret YouTube account and Derek accidentally finds it; hijinks ensue)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 23
Kudos: 417





	I Can See the Stars All the Way From Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Leroy Sanchez' cover of Love On Top because his dancing reminds me so much of Stiles and I couldn't get the image out of my head. I recommend watching the video first so you know what I'm writing about:  
https://youtu.be/JqcA-I6LUtE
> 
> Stiles could be 18 in this, as there's no indicator of his age, but I don't specify that he's 18 so I tagged it underage.

“You can just email me the pdf’s,” Stiles was saying, scribbling something on a page of his notebook, “and I’ll take a closer look when I get home.”

He ripped out the paper and shoved it into Derek’s hands before grabbing his backpack and following Scott out of Derek’s loft.

“See ya, Sourwolf!” he shouted with a wave and a smile, and Derek didn’t even have time to glower at the pet name before the door slammed shut behind them and Derek was left alone.

With a sigh, Derek sat down in front of his laptop and opened the browser. He typed “Yahoo mail” into the search bar, glancing at the paper Stiles had given him while he waited for the page to load. 

His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at the email written on it. It was a list of consonants and vowels seemingly thrown together in an unpronounceable jumble, with “@gmail.com” tacked on at the end.

He dutifully sent the documents to Stiles, carefully typing the email in one letter at a time. 

Then, his curiosity getting the better of him, Derek copied and pasted the mess of letters into the search bar.

Derek scanned the results, and inferred from the pages about “Polish baby names” that this must be Stiles’ birth name. No wonder he’d chosen to go by a nickname. Admittedly, “Stiles” was a weird choice, but it was still infinitely better than _Mieczysław_.

He was about to shut his laptop but then something caught his eye, and Derek paused. It was a youtube channel titled simply “Mieczysław”, but what had caught Derek’s eye was the description: “This is the official channel of California’s very own suburban Batman! Welcome to awesome.”

That sounded uncannily like a certain loud-mouthed nuisance that Derek knew.

Derek clicked on the youtube link just out of curiosity, expecting the channel to be empty. And it was, nearly; there was one video, titled “Love on Top”. The thumbnail showed a smiling Stiles, wearing a baseball cap and sitting in his room. 

Derek stared at his laptop, chewing his lip as he debated with himself. He almost closed the browser, thinking that Stiles wouldn’t want him snooping on his personal account. But, he reminded himself, this was the _internet_, and anyone could stumble across the channel. He wasn’t invading Stiles’ privacy if Stiles was the one who uploaded the damn thing.

So he clicked on the video, and a pixelated image of Stiles’ smiling face filled the screen.

“Hey what’s up! I’m… really bored right now,” his expressive voice filtered through the laptop’s speakers.

“I’m about to sing a song!” 

Derek’s eyebrows shot up because— what? 

“Just for fun, ‘cus it’s a really _really_ hard song, it’s Love On Top by Beyonce.” 

Derek cringed inwardly, wondering how on earth Stiles thought attempting Beyonce could ever be a good idea.

“It’s a tough one! I’m not really taking this seriously,” the Stiles on his screen said with a smile. 

Derek heard the opening notes of “Love On Top” play over Stiles’ words, and the teenager began dancing sarcastically in his chair.

“Bring the beat in!” he exclaimed, waving his arms around and nodding his head with a chuckle.

Derek felt as though he was watching the beginnings of a horrific train crash in slow motion, but he felt frozen in place, unable to bring himself to close the video.

And then Stiles started singing, and Derek was glued to his chair for an entirely different reason.

_Honey honey, I can see the stars all the way from here-_

Even through Derek’s tinny laptop speakers, Stiles’ voice was… amazing. Stiles was singing an octave below the original, and the first verse showed off Stiles’ low range. When he got to the chorus, Stiles dramatically crossed his fingers before hitting the first high note perfectly, a relieved smile flitting across his face.

Derek didn’t know a lot about singing, in fact he didn’t know anything, but the tone of Stiles’ voice sounded rich and smooth. He hit every note seemingly effortlessly, making silly faces that contrasted starkly with his flawless vocal runs. 

_Boy, your lips taste like a night of champagne-_

Stiles’ dancing and facial expressions became increasingly ridiculous as he flawlessly sang his way through no less than _four_ key changes, and Derek felt a strange feeling blooming in his chest.

_Finally, you put my love on top! _

Stiles laughed and gave a thumbs up, and then suddenly the video was over, leaving Derek in the silence of the empty loft. 

Youtube prompted Derek with a replay button, as if mocking him, and Derek barely hesitated before giving in. 

_Hey what’s up! I'm really bored right now…_

-

The next day, the pack was lounging around Derek’s loft pretending to pay attention while Stiles and Peter argued about the best way to get rid of the unwelcome faerie infestation on the preserve.

“I’m telling you, we should put out milk to placate them-”

“No, no, it’s not milk, it’s _butter _you undead asshat!”

“Peanut butter?” Scott piped up hopefully from the couch.

“I love peanut butter! Hey Derek, do you have any?”

Derek shot a silencing glare at his beta; honestly, did he not see how he was walking straight into a dog joke with that comment?

“No, no peanut butter, then we’ll get _goblins_!” Stiles shouted, pulling at his hair in frustration.

Suddenly, Jackson piped up from the opposite side of the room.

“Uh, Derek,” he said, laughter in his voice, “why is there a video of Stillinski on your laptop?”

Derek was on his feet before Jackson had even hit play, but as the sound of Stiles’ voice filled the room he felt like his feet were nailed to the floor.

“Hey what’s up! I’m… really bored right now,” the Stiles on his laptop was saying as Jackson turned the screen to face everyone in the room.

“Oh my god, is this porn?” Jackson asked, sounding equally disgusted and gleeful.

“What,” Stiles said, his voice barely above a whisper.

And then suddenly he was shouting.

“No! No! This is _not_ happening!” Stiles cried, arms flailing.

“Jackson, don’t do this, I’m begging you,” he whined, and all the werewolves in the room could smell the embarrassment and fear rolling off him in waves.

Of course Jackson didn’t listen, the ass, and before anyone else could manage to get across the room and stop the video, the recorded Stiles began singing.

_Honey honey, I can see the stars all the way from here, can you see the see the glow on the windowpane?_

The room was eerily still as they all listened to their friend and pack-mate serenade them from the laptop screen.

Lydia’s eyes were moving between the screen and Derek, her mouth open in an _o_ of understanding, and Derek felt his ears go red. 

Scott had an expression of pure disbelief on his face. Apparently even Stiles’ best friend hadn’t known about Stiles’ hidden talent.

_You’re the one I love, you’re the one I need-_

Derek finally worked up the courage to look at Stiles, and found him standing stock-still with his hands covering his face.

_Finally, you put my love on top!_

When the video was over, everyone turned to look at Stiles. The silence was deafening. Even Jackson was at a loss for words.

Stiles took a deep breath and lowered his hands slowly, revealing a flushed face.

“Soooo…” he said slowly, “that just happened.”

Derek opened his mouth to— he didn’t even know what. Apologize, maybe, though he wasn’t sure what for. 

But someone beat him to the punch.

“I can’t believe you have a secret YouTube singing channel and you didn’t tell me!” Scott exclaimed, sounding legitimately hurt.

Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Seriously, Scott?” Stiles rounded on his friend, anger coloring the scent of his embarrassment.

“Jackson just _humiliated_ me in front of the entire pack, and _that’s_ your concern?”

“That was humiliating?” Lydia asked with an uncharacteristic snort of laughter.

“No, Lydia,” Stiles replied sarcastically, “I just _love _having my most embarrassing moments blasted in front of the person I have a huge crush on!”

Derek’s stomach went sour at the reminder of Stiles’ legendary crush on Lydia Martin.

“Exemplary leadership as always, by the way,” he said, wheeling on Derek.

“_Cyber-stalking_ a member of your pack and then exposing their _private_ videos—”

“It wasn’t private,” Derek muttered, and Stiles’ eyes narrowed.

“How did you even find it? My name isn’t anywhere on that channel! Well it is, technically, but—” Stiles began, then stopped and closed his eyes as though maybe the world would go away if he just couldn’t see it.

“My email,” he said quietly.

“Um, yeah,” Derek admitted with a wince, feeling somewhat guilty for snooping.

“I kind of googled your name?”

“Of course you did,” Stiles said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“And then you just _happened_ to leave that video open on your laptop so someone would find it and you’d get to embarrass me in front of my friends?” 

Stiles tried to glare at Derek, but he mostly just looked… sad.

“Stiles—” he started, but Stiles cut him off.

“That’s awesome, Derek, just— just great.”

Stiles sounded so defeated. Derek didn’t understand why the video was embarrassing Stiles so badly, he just knew he needed Stiles to stop smelling like sadness. It was making his wolf restless, having his— having Stiles smell so miserable.

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, Stiles!” Derek said, the words coming out in a rush.

“The video was open on my laptop because I physically _cannot stop _watching it. I’ve watched it probably a hundred times since I found it. It’s— you’re— it’s amazing, Stiles.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open in surprise, and Derek’s gaze dropped unbidden to the younger man’s lips.

There was silence as Derek and Stiles stared at each other, and then suddenly Lydia was herding the rest of the pack towards the front door, hissing at them to _Get out, out! _and _Can’t you see the emotionally constipated idiots need some alone time?_

The door swung shut behind the pack, and Derek and Stiles were left facing each other.

“Uh, Derek?” Stiles asked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Derek’s eyes followed the movement.

“What’s happening?”

Then suddenly the feelings Derek had been denying, even to himself, were tumbling uncontrollably out of his mouth.

“I’m obsessed with your voice, and your face, and your cute dancing, and I think I’m sort of maybe a little bit in love with you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, but Derek heard his heart skip a beat, and then pick up again in double time.

“If this is all a joke, dude, please tell me now,” Stiles said finally.

“‘Cos I’ve been in love with you for, like, _years_, and if you aren’t serious it might actually crush me, so—”

Derek didn’t wait for Stiles to finish his thought, just fisted a hand in the front of Stiles’ t-shirt and _tugged._

It was awkward at first, Stiles’ arms windmilling as he struggled not to lose his balance, until Derek’s hands landed on the younger man’s slender hips, steadying him. Stiles got over his shock and finally relaxed into the kiss, and suddenly it was _not enough_ and _too much_ all at once. 

The spicy-sweet aroma of Stiles was mingling with his own woodsy scent and Derek bit back a happy growl. Together, they smelled like _home._

Finally, Derek pulled away, putting a hand on Stiles’ chest to stop the teen from leaning in again.

Stiles looked up at him from under those thick lashes, his mouth in a subtle pout. Derek’s wolf urged him to just _take_, but he knew the entire pack was waiting just beyond a thin wooden door, and he didn’t particularly want an audience. 

“I love you,” Derek said quietly, enjoying the way the unfamiliar phrase tasted in his mouth.

“I love you too, Sourwolf,” Stiles replied with a smile.

Suddenly an amused expression came across the younger man’s features, and he smothered a laugh with his hand.

“What?” Derek asked nervously.

“Nothing, it’s just—” Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder at the front door.

“I never thought I’d have Jackson's asshole tendencies to thank for, well, anything.”

Even Stiles’ human hearing was enough to hear Jackson’s reply.

“You are _not_ welcome, Stillinski!”

Derek tipped his head back and laughed, feeling lighter than he had in years.


End file.
